El secreto que esconde la luna
by Zilia K
Summary: Un oscuro rumor la llevo a su morada... ahora no podría escapar, no quería hacerlo. ZELINK


¡HOLA A TODOS! La verdad es que este fic es viejo :S muy viejo a decir verdad, lo empecé cuando recién salio el TP, de hecho se me había olvidado que existía, pero el otro día dando vueltas por el prolife de una amiga me puse a leer unos fics y dije… tengo que terminar él mio XD… así que le pinché a "archivos en el olvido" y ahí estaba XD y ahora despolvado de las pelusas cibernéticas, reescrito y terminado se los dejo a ustedes… espero que sea de su agrado (Si es que alguien llega a leerlo XD!)

**IMPORTANTE: **La idea no es originalmente mía, hay muchos fics del tiempo que salio el TP de Link transformándose en lobo etc etc XD, pero la verdad es que los fics que me inspiraron fueron "**Lobo" **y "**Bestial"**, de **Dialirvi**, de hecho me atrevería a decir que la trama es muy similar a su fic de Bestial, aunque el de ella es 10 mil veces mejor XD así que se los recomiendo, al igual que les recomiendo el fic de **la generala **"**Instinto**", no es la misma temática pero… esta muy bueno owo.

Y bueno sólo quiero decir que… aquí esta el "lime" que me ordenaste Dianilla XDD!, no encontré oro azul así que… mezcle pintura dorada y azul y chan owo quedo feo XD jajjaja pero la intención es lo que vale ¿no?, quizás no sea lo que esperabas porque 9.9 iba a ser un lemon porque me había quedado picada con el "casi" lemon de tu fic XDD!, pero yo se que algún día el lado oscuro te llevará por el camino de la verdad y te nos unirás muajajjajajjaaja XD!... en fin sólo espero que te guste XD, aunque no sea tan bueno como el tuyo.

**.-.-.-. El secreto que esconde la luna .-.-.-.**

**.-.-. La Cacería .-.-.**

_Sucede que hay días en el que el hombre_

_Puede dominar a la bestia,_

_Al lobo que esta fundido en su interior_

_Pero h__oy… no era uno de esos días…_

Los rumores se hacían cada vez más grandes y el temor crecía dentro de la ciudadela, mucha gente iba y venía con secretos de noches donde una oscura silueta parecía vigilar el castillo, a sus habitantes y quizás aún más a la mismísima princesa.

- No puede hacer eso –le insistió la mujer alarmada, no la dejaría llevar a cabo semejante desfachatez- no puede salir del castillo en busca de la criatura, hoy será noche de luna llena.

- La gente esta atemorizada Impa –se defendió ella, no había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer- Yo soy la heredera al trono, debo velar por el bienestar de mi gente, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

- No princesa, mi deber es asegurar su bienestar y usted permanecerá dentro de este castillo, quiera o no –fue la última palabra que cruzó con la mujer antes de verla avanzar nuevamente por el pasillo hasta perderse de su vista.

_- No me dejas otra opción…_

La joven princesa tenía un extraño presentimiento, conocía los rumores de aquellos avistamientos extraños y no sólo eso, durante las noches de luna llena había oído el canto de la misteriosa criatura muy cerca, demasiado cerca para ser sincera.

Aquel magnífico sonido que emitía era como una canción, una melodía angustiante y melancólica, se trataba de un aullido intenso y profundo, uno que buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta, pero ¿De quién?, era complejo comprender con claridad el mensaje, había pasado noches enteras tratando de descifrarlo, por alguna razón sentía una extraña conexión con ese canto, un canto que parecía invocar a la luna ni a otros de su especie sino a alguien más, incluso había sentido en más de una ocasión como la angustia oprimía su pecho por aquel desgarrante dolor, aquella tristeza rodeada de soledad y penumbra.

Fue entonces cuando tomó una precipitada decisión. Había llegado el momento de acabar con la desdicha de aquella criatura que estaba espantando a su gente, y en realidad más que eso… deseaba conocerla, quería encontrarla como a de lugar, quizás sólo así podría comprender aquel angustiante sensación que había estado acosando sus pensamientos y aún más sus sueños.

Y bajo el cálido manto del atardecer, oculta tan sólo bajo una oscura capucha, se escapó del castillo y camino hasta la ciudadela, su mente estaba absorta en su objetivo, en aquella peligrosa misión que había decidido llevar acabo sola, sólo su espada sería ahora su aliada en esta peligrosa travesía. Avanzó a paso lento pero firme entre la multitud hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

- ¿Link? –murmuró incrédula al ver pasar junto a ella al guerrero- ¡Link! –lo llamó intentando detenerlo, pero sus esfuerzos no consiguieron más que hacer entrar en dudas a su ya confusa realidad.

Por un segundo pensó que aquel efímero reflejo del joven había sido tan sólo una ilusión, una nueva jugarreta de su perturbada mente, aunque podría haber jurado el haberlo visto pasar junto a ella, pero si realmente se trataba de Link… ¿Por qué no había regresado por ella al castillo?, ¿Por qué habría roto aquella promesa que juró no corromper?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para detenerse y analizar el pasado, los guardias ya comenzaban su búsqueda lo que dejaba en claro que su ausencia ya no era un misterio en el castillo.

- _No tengo tiempo que perder _

Huyó de su hogar, como si fuera ella la bestia que había venido a buscar y sin más se adentro en la oscuridad del bosque más cercano a la ciudadela, ese debía ser el hogar de la criatura y ahora también su refugio. Camino sin rumbo, escuchando el silbido del viento pasando entre el laberinto de árboles. La noche ya había dado comienzo y la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo con impetuosa majestuosidad.

De pronto se sintió observada, sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados por algo entre las sombras. Volteó y buscó en la oscuridad hasta que los brillantes ojos de la bestia relucieron en medio de la penumbra, la observaba, estaba segura de ello. Su corazón se aceleró y su mano fue a parar directo a la empuñadura de su espada, ¿Qué clase de cazadora era, si en este precioso instante estaba siendo cazada por su presa? La criatura se movilizó con rapidez, parecía conocer a la perfección aquellos parajes y ella insegura, siguió avanzando, con la esperanza de perderla. El miedo la había dominado por completo y su profunda, y hasta ese entonces, sosegada mirada reflejaba ahora lo que a su cazador parecía deleitarle… El terror.

En aquel oscuro bosque la espeluznante silueta de quien había sido condenado a vivir bajo las sombras la vigilaba a prudente distancia, podía oler aquel perfume femenino, aquella esencia que lo impulsaba a seguir, ella era la inspiración de sus melancólicas noches y ahora estaba aquí, quizás atraída más por la curiosidad que por sus insistentes llamados, pero que más daba, estaba allí y a su peligrosa merced.

De manera torpe y descuidada, cayó al suelo. La raíz de un árbol que ella no había visto ahora terminaba con su inútil carrera. La bestia le dio rápido alcance y saliendo de entre los arbustos la observó con cautela.

- Un lobo –murmuró siguiendo con su propia mirada los movimientos que realizaba aquella criatura, por primera vez veía la identidad de la misteriosa "bestia".

El lobo desafiante se acercó a la princesa, la chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el fin, su pulso se había acelerado y su corazón parecía no querer más guerra. De pronto sintió como la húmeda y fría nariz del canino rozaba su piel con sutileza, parecía olfatearla y con temor volvió a abrir sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con la cautivante mirada de aquel misterioso animal.

- Quieto –susurró muy bajito, temiendo molestar a la hasta ahora tranquila criatura, con cuidado levantó una de sus manos y aún con más sigilo la acercó lentamente hasta su peluda cabeza.

El animal al notar que la joven aceraba su mano dio un pequeño salto para alejarse e inclinando las orejas hacia atrás mostró los dientes, una parte de él se sentía intimidado por la presencia de ella y otra se sentía extasiada por un primitivo instinto.

Zeda se sobresaltó, pero no se movió del sitio donde estaba. Tenía miedo pero a la vez sentía curiosidad, aquellos brillantes y claros ojos que la observaban le reflejan no la mirada de un asesino, sino el de una solitaria e incomprendida bestia, una que llevaba a cuestas un secreto que ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

De pronto la confusión se apoderó del lobo, cuando la cacería había comenzado parecía tener muy claro su objetivo, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella no era capaz de concretar lo que había comenzado, no podía… por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerle daño a ella. Se volteó y de un sólo brinco se oculto nuevamente entre los matorrales, desde la seguridad de la penumbra la observaría.

La princesa se incorporó lentamente, su mirada estaba perdida en aquellos hipnotizadores y brillantes ojos zafiro de aquel que instantes atrás había estado a escasos centímetros de ella. De pronto extrañas sombras reflejadas en el húmedo suelo llamaron su atención, su mirada se alzó sólo para encontrarse con una agrupación de nubes que avanzaban cubriendo parcialmente la luna, una tras otra dibujaban en el suelo curiosas figuras.

La criatura se agitó entre las plantas molesta, parecía incomoda, como si algo la estuviera perturbando y de pronto aulló, con fuerza y desesperación, implorando al viento que alguien apagara su dolor, parecía sufrir y golpeaba su cuerpo contra los troncos de los árboles enloquecida.

- Tranquilo –ella se había acercado preocupada, ignorando por completo la precaución que hasta ese momento había tenido- ¿Qué tienes?

Pero evidentemente el lobo no respondió, sólo ahogó un quejido al tiempo que volvía a golpear su cuerpo contra otro tronco, alterado, confundido, invadido por un fuego interno.

- Por favor, detente… te harás daño –le suplicó ella inútilmente, estaba a tan sólo unos metros de donde el lobo se revolcaba gimiendo.

Y finalmente la luna desapareció y todo se oscureció.

Un horrendo quejido de dolor fue lo único audible en medio de las sombras. Zelda trataba de encontrar a la criatura con la mirada, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro, de pronto el ruido de una pequeña rama quebrándose llamó su atención y fue entonces cuando pudo al fin divisar por primera vez la silueta del lobo que lentamente parecía incorporarse en sus patas traseras, mientras su cuerpo adquiría lentamente una forma cada vez más humanoide.

- Por todas las Diosas –murmuró al tiempo que cubría su boca con una de sus manos.

Aquel lobo estaba cambiando su aspecto justo delante de ella, esa criatura no era lo que ella había pensado. Horrorizada por la visión sostuvo con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada ahora con ambas manos y temblorosa de acercó al jadeante "animal".

- No te muevas –ordenó alzando la voz para llamar la atención de aquella criatura.

La bestia se volteó y aún en medio de su transformación y cubierto parcialmente por las sombras dejó a la vista parte de su rostro. La chica sólo pudo distinguir sólo parte de sus pómulos y uno de sus aún misteriosos y cautivantes ojos azules. Aquella criatura se encontraba apoyada sobre un tronco cercano, avanzó un paso y cayó, parecía como si su cuerpo aún no estuviera familiarizado a mantener el equilibrio en dos miembros.

Estuvo tentada a acercarse y ayudarle, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, estaba tan sorprendida y atemorizada que no podía reaccionar. Y finalmente pudo distinguir como aquella silueta ahora con rasgos mucho más masculinos comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente.

- Lárgate –fue la única palabra que pudo articular- ¡Lárgate! –Agregó casi como gruñendo.

Una vez erguido se dio la vuelta y volvió a dar un paso, pero está vez sus piernas no lo traicionaron, ya más seguro comenzó a avanzar un paso tras otro, poco a poco empezó a sentirse más seguro como para alejarse corriendo de aquel lugar.

- No puedo perderlo –se dijo y haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia que le había hecho aquella misteriosa criatura nocturna corrió tras él.

Era una locura, lo sabía, pero algo en ella la impulsaba seguir adelante.

Luego de una breve carrera al fin había conseguido atraparlo, lo tenía a su merced, el filo de su espada ahora rozaba peligrosamente la piel del desconocido. Había conseguido acorralarlo en una especie de barranco y ahora no podía seguir escapando.

- ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó elevando su voz por sobre el fuerte resoplar del viento.

- No lo se –le respondió con inseguridad.

Incrédula aún observó al chico que se encontraba totalmente desnudo frente a ella, sus puntiagudas orejas aún conservaban algo del plomizo pelaje del lobo, su mirada parecía tan impenetrable y misteriosa como la mismísima oscuridad que los rodeaba, y de sus labios aún podían verse con claridad los pequeños colmillos que se asomaban con inseguridad. Era él… ahora estaba completamente segura.

- Link… no puede ser –murmuró totalmente atónita por su descubrimiento y tontamente se cubrió los ojos interponiendo su antebrazo delante de ellos, algo avergonzada.

- Él no esta aquí –agregó en tono sombrío, abalanzándose contra la aún sorprendida y abochornada princesa, quien no consiguió ser lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar el fuerte zarpazo que el chico le había propinado sin el más mínimo remordimiento- No deberías confiarte.

El sonido metálico de la espada chocando contra una roca a unos metros de distancia despertó del ensueño a la joven, quien retrocedió un paso apretando con fuerza la sangrante herida que ahora tenía en su brazo.

- ¿Quién supones que es el cazado? –Le preguntó y una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Acercó a su boca aquella mano ahora manchada con aquel oscuro fluido que había brotado del brazo de la doncella, el excitante olor de la sangre de ella era ahora placentero para él, pero lo era aún más su sabor, el exquisito y embriagante sabor del dolor.

Zelda observaba confundida las acciones del joven, pero una extraña sensación paralizó sus sentidos al observar como la lengua de Link recorría con lenta devoción sus dedos y garras ensangrentadas al tiempo que le dedicaba una excitada mirada. ¿Quién era el que temía ahora?, pensó sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

- No te acerques –le ordenó en un tono autoritario. Y a pesar de los sucesos y su clara desventaja, no tenía la menor intención de huir, no más…

- Ya no estas en tu castillo –le dijo él, volviendo a sonreírle con el mismo dejo de malicia de hace un rato. En el lugar donde ahora ella se encontraba, él era amo y señor.

- ¿Quién te convirtió en eso? –Le preguntó apretando con más fuerza la punzante herida de su brazo.

- Nadie –fue su simple y natural respuesta.

- ¡Mentira! –Gritó desesperada, no podía conseguir hacerlo volver en si, la bestia se había apoderado por completo de su razón.

El chico pareció alterarse y con un nuevo ágil movimiento ya se encontraba frente a la joven, con fuerza desmedida la sujetó de sus muñecas con sus manos, clavando inconcientemente sus afiladas garras en la blanca piel de la muchacha. Esta ahogó un gritó de dolor y desafiante, lo enfrentó con la mirada.

- No pareces estar asustada –le murmuró jadeante junto a la puntiaguda oreja de la Hylian.

- No lo estoy –fue la simple respuesta que le dio– Eres tú el que parece tenerme miedo –concretó finalmente- Me has estado provocando, pero no has tenido ni siquiera el valor de concretar tus acciones… ¿Acaso no me deseas? –Le susurró ella con un dejo de excitación en su voz, el hecho de que Link fuera mitad bestia no la asustaba, sólo incrementaba ese deseo que creyó olvidado con el paso del tiempo…

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡Nunca he sentido temor! –Le contradijo furioso, avanzando hasta dejarla acorralada entre él y el árbol más cercano.

La chica aún siendo sujetada fuertemente por Link, acercó su rostro al de él, no había dejado de mirarlo. Inesperadamente se detuvo cuando sus fríos labios rozaron la ardiente boca del joven, quien ahogó un suspiro anhelante ante tan provocador contacto.

- ¿No me deseas? –Le volvió a preguntar en un suave susurró dejando que su cálido aliento acariciara con sutileza los labios del híbrido.

- Eres osada –le confesó excitado por la valentía que parecía tener su ahora prisionera- ¿Por qué no me temes?

- Porque has dejado de ser una ilusión, porque hoy después de tanto tiempo comprendo el que nunca volvieras y… porque te amo, siempre he estado enamorada de ti –le confeso sin vacilar, en ese oscuro paraje no había nadie que pudiera detener lo inevitable– Quizás no me recuerdes, pero déjame decirte que lamento que no hayas tenido el valor para mirarme a los ojos y decirme que es lo que te estaba pasando, huiste como un cachorro asustado y ahora no puedes controlar esa bestia que forma parte de ti. Demuéstrame que no me temes- aquello era una provocación.

- Si eso es lo que quieres… eso es lo que tendrás –agregó él, acortando la casi nula distancia que existía entre sus bocas, para besarla de manera hambrienta, al paso de unos segundos se separó de ella, para luego volver en busca de su cuerpo, recorriendo la tersa y blanca piel del cuello de la joven con su lengua.

Zelda ahogó un gemido de placer al sentir el atrevido contacto, pero no opuso resistencia alguna. El chico acortó la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos y con un brusco movimiento rasgo parte de la falda, recorriendo con su mano el muslo de ella, pasando suavemente sus afiladas uñas sobre la piel de la princesa haciendo que esta se estremeciera al tiempo que con su mano ahora libre apretaba fuertemente uno de los pechos de ella. Se sentía extasiado con su presencia, su aroma, su figura, deseaba sentir más, necesitaba tenerla sólo para él.

Link alzó momentáneamente su mirada para observar el rostro de la joven, encontrándose cara a cara con la intensa y profunda mirada de ella, su corazón se sobresalto y una extraña sensación se apoderó de sus sentidos, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

- No me mires así - le suplicó con anhelo contenido.

- Entonces, no me mires tú a mi –lo desafió deslizando lentamente sus manos por la piel desnuda de la espalda de él– No lo hagas, porque en tus ojos aún puedo verlo a él.

Lo había esperado por mucho tiempo, había tratado de seguir su rastro, pero nada… desde ese último y extraño adiós, él había desaparecido de su vida hasta ahora… sin saber porque, acercó sus manos al rostro del joven, deslizando con cuidado sus dedos sobre la piel del chico.

- No temas -le susurró con dulzura acercando más su cuerpo al confundido muchacho– No temas más, porque yo no te temo.

Link apoyó una de sus manos sobre la nuca de ella, sus sentidos parecían sumergirse en el placentero aroma que emanaba de su piel, su blanca y tersa piel… esa piel que deseaba. No se había dado cuenta el momento en que ella había conseguido domarlo y ahora, como un cachorrito suplicaba su atención.

- ¡Basta! –De pronto reaccionó, alejándola bruscamente de él, la repentina paz que había sentido su desolada alma se había roto.

Un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo hizo caer de rodillas, la luna quería escapar de las oscuras nubes que la ocultaban.

- Link… ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó preocupada, analizando con cuidado la posibilidad de acercarse, cualquier movimiento en falso podría terminar en una tragedia.

- Vete de aquí -murmuró en un tono lastimero– no quiero dañarte, no más de lo que ya lo he hecho… vete -le dijo con verdadera desesperación, se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo– Huye de aquí antes de que la luna vuelva a ejercer su poder en mi.

- No lo haré –le respondió con seguridad– Eres tú el que no quiere ver la verdad, no quieres aceptar tu condición, por eso te ocultas bajo ese manto de oscuridad.

- ¡Soy una bestia! –Le gritó impotente- ¿Acaso no lo ves?

- Y… ¿Hay algo de malo en ser diferente? –Le sonrió, a ella no le importaba que fuera un monstruo, una bestia o un demonio… lo amaba profundamente y ahora que había vuelto a encontrarlo, no lo dejaría ir.

- Zelda -las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos fueron deslizándose lentamente por su rostro, ella seguía ahí, viéndolo con ternura ignorando por completo sus advertencias.

- Tranquilo -había olvidado la precaución y sin más se había hincado junto a él, para abrazarlo– Estaré contigo… aunque esta noche sea la última –le susurró con un dejo de nostalgia.

- No quiero que sea la última –le confesó él– Yo… también te amo, lamento no haber cumplido con mi promesa, pero no podía volver por ti, no así… no con esta maldición.

Finalmente se lo había confesado, en una circunstancia extraña, en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, en una noche fría y en un bosque que parecía absorber sus voces. Ella sonrió satisfecha, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, apartó con delicadeza un rebelde mechón de cabello que caía desordenado sobre el rostro del joven para luego depositar un suave beso sobre su frente.

Él la observó con sorpresa, pero la calma no duraría y la luna implacable al fin conseguía escapar para mostrar su pálido rostro a la noche. Link ahogó un alarido de dolor y oprimiendo con fuerza su pecho volvió a perder su voluntad.

Ahora la bestia volvía a clavar su fría e impenetrable mirada sobre la de ella… la tenía muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

- Mi alma y mi cuerpo te pertenecen –le dijo rozando suavemente la mano del chico con la yema de sus dedos, quizás a esa altura ya lo había perdido, pero nada de eso le importaba ahora, sus acciones no parecían seguir alguna lógica, ahora era impulsada por algo más fuerte que la razón– Calma conmigo la sed que la bestia a despertado en ti.

La lujuria se reflejó en la mirada del chico mitad bestia y una macabra sonrisa hizo juego con el salvaje conjunto de sus facciones, su lengua se deslizó suavemente por su labio superior, la bestia había conseguido tomar por completo aquel cuerpo vacío y ahora el instinto lo impulsaba a culminar aquello que había comenzado.

Quizás aquella noche si sería la última…

**FIN…?**

Bueno, para ser sincera XD no se si hacer continuación de esta descabellada idea. En realidad la idea original había sido terminar esto con el lemon, pero no se XD si no les agrada la idea o si piensan que así esta bien, pues… ahí se queda :P

Nuevamente les reitero el hecho que la idea no es originalmente mía, nació a partir de un fic de **Dialirvi** y nuevamente les recomiendo leer el de ella, porque… el fic es mejor XD y ella escribe mejor que yo :P

¡Saludos!


End file.
